Many people use Post-it Notes or sticky notes and pile them or stick them to their display device or desk and lose site of them since they get buried beneath other notes or other documents or items that might be placed on the desk or behind other notes that might get stuck on a screen or other item on the desk. Eventually, the urgency or relevance of a particular older note gets lost due to other new notes that get piled on top.
It is desirable to find improved systems and apparatuses for maintaining notes, messages or sticky notes in an accessible unhidden way.